


Peace

by Devisama



Series: A Study In 221B [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, After the Wedding, Angst, Blood, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pining Sherlock, Post-The Sign of Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone is what protected him. Now being alone is what haunts him. What Sherlock needs now, is peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

It's quiet. As well as it should be. Everyone is still back at the... Yes, well of course they would be.Sherlock sighs and continues up the stairs and into his kitchen. His steps seemed to echo much more loudly, acknowledging that he is fact completely alone.

John. Oh...

Suddenly, it's as though every memory Sherlock ever had of him comes flooding through. John's smile. John's ridiculous giggle. John's angry face. John's hands around his neck. John's footsteps running behind.

_(JohnJohnBrilliant!JohnJohn)_

John's hands in his, slowly turning, practicing the waltz. John nervously looking up at him, palms sweating, pressed so close. John was so warm. Thoughts are quickly swarming, gathering speed, it's too much.

_(That'sfantastic!JohnExtraordinaryQuiteExtraordinaryJOHN)_

There's a low deep groan quickly becoming a whinge.

_(youloveit)_

Sherlock realises how weak he is and how he will **never** be the same.

_(Iaskedyouforonemoremiracle)_

Sherlock releases a roaring heartbreaking sob, sweeping his arm across the table, smashing glassware and lab equipment.

He needs it now; real silence, real peace. There's only one thing that gives him both. Sherlock ignores the steadily dripping blood. All pain will be gone soon enough.

Sherlock steadies his breathing and nods in resolution as he straightens up and walks towards his hidden cache. Towards the elixir that will provide his peace hidden in a dark, smooth, wooden box.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this! It's a challenge but it's fun.
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are my own. :3


End file.
